Sweet Dreams, Taicho!
by ConteurCG
Summary: Rangiku prefers her captain best when he's sleeping... even if he does have some rather bizarre dreams... [Rangiku x Toshiro. ONE SHOT?] Rated M for ADULT CONTENT.


_A/N: I thought I'd try this pair for once. Not really too confident on how it turned out but, please review. If it gets enough followers I'll post a second chapter._

* * *

_**Sweet Dreams, Taicho!**_

_**By:** __ConteurCG_

Rangiku couldn't help but smile sweetly at the sight in front of her.

It was just too cute, the way her captain looked so precious and innocent as he slept, his body curved slightly as he cuddled his head against a round pillow on the couch in his office.

It wasn't often that she'd catch him sleeping so early in the afternoon, but when she did, she'd find herself watching him, enticed by the innocent look on the young captain's face. The white-haired shinigami rarely displayed anything less than austerity to his fukutaicho and it was more than pleasing to see him at his most amicable state.

Rangiku thinks one of her most enjoyable times with her captain would be during his office naps. It was rather strange to think such a thing but it seemed that this was the only time she could truly see the more gentle and tranquil side of her typically regal and levelheaded captain.

Because when he slept, he didn't shout or scowl. He didn't command his less than diligently working vice-captain to complete her paperwork or stop drinking during duty. He didn't reprimand her for accidentally slamming her breasts against his face or even unintentionally calling him cute or adorable.

He just slept. Silently and sedately. His face relaxed into an expression of pure serenity and his lips no longer in a solid straight line but curved slightly as if a smile was surreptitiously tugging at them.

He sighed and Rangiku found herself reaching out to brush a dangling white lock of hair from his face, taking the rebellious piece and placing it behind his ear. She let her hand brush along his jawline gently as she brought it back to her lap. He shifted slightly in his sleep, causing Rangiku to worry that she might have disturbed him. Much to her relief, he simply turned on his side, gripping his pillow tightly as a small smile appeared on his face.

Rangiku reflected his expression, a 'he's-just-too-cute!' smile working its way across her lips.

She just wanted to hug him so badly, to pinch his cheeks for all their worth. She opted for a gentle hand on his arm, as though not to disturb his sacred slumber.

Toshiro responded with a deep sigh, his lips slightly parting as he tightened his grip on his pillow once more…

Then she noticed it, the small bulge that lay on the inner thigh of the snoozing captain.

_Is that a…?_

Rangiku gasped, bringing a hand to her mouth in shock as she realized what was happening. She tried to calm herself, remembering that although her captain acted years beyond his age, he was still in fact, a pubescent boy. She quickly removed her hand from his arm, realizing that that's what had probably caused this, er... predicament…

Rangiku stared at the tranquil expression on his face, wondering what exactly he was dreaming about, or better yet, _who_ he was dreaming about.

Although she would never admit it, Rangiku was quite curious about her captains sexuality, considering the fact that he rarely (practically never) displayed any sort of attraction to anyone, be it female or male.

In fact, after having spent so much time with the austere young man, she had begun to doubt he had any sense of libido. She stared thoughtfully at him for a moment, trying to decipher any hints in the past that may give her some clue as to who her captain might be interested in.

She felt a smile curl on her lips, thinking that maybe she could play match maker and set him up with a decent relationship, hopefully letting the grumpy little runt lighten up a bit.

After all, love can change people in the strangest of ways. Her smile grew wider, the image of a happily in love and carefree Toshiro skipping freely through her mind. She could see it now, the way he would tell her she could have the whole day off, just for the sake of his newfound love. Her over-dramatic thoughts were hindered when she noticed Toshiro shifting in his sleep.

"Rangiku..." He breathed, the bulge on his pants protruded more boldly as his cheeks flushed to an even deeper shade of pink. Rangiku stared at him, mouth gaping and eyes widened with shock.

She blinked.

She blinked some more.

She let herself take a deep breath of air, staring at her aroused captain with a dumbfounded expression. She tried to process the current situation.

_Did he just say... Rangiku?_ She thought to herself, repeatedly blinking in pure bewilderment. _No, he couldn't possibly..._

As if answering her unspoken query, he breathed her name once more, his cheeks flushed to a devilishly sweet shade of pink. He gripped his pillow tightly, his face slightly pressing into the cushioned figure.

Rangiku was speechless, both in and out of her head. Her mind was racing, trying to get a grip on the reality of what she was witnessing, of what it all meant. Was he _really_ having an erotic dream about her_? _About_ Rangiku_?! How is that even possible? She was the last person she would ever expect to cross her icy captain's mind, much less being the subject of his provocative dreams. He'd never displayed any sort of affection to her. _Ever._ So why the hell would she be lingering in the young shinigami's subconscious mind?

She sat there for a moment, staring at the blushed boy, trying to comprehend what exactly she was feeling in response to this predicament.

To be honest, she felt flattered; happy to know that even her level headed captain would find her attractive in some way or another. Even if it was just in the comfort of his own mind.

He sighed once more, distracting her from her thoughts for a brief moment. She watched as his brows slightly furrowed in some sort of tension. His once peaceful expression look slightly strained as he groaned in his sleep. She felt put off by his obvious discomfort and hesitantly reached a hand out to him, softly placing it on his exposed arm. His body shuddered slightly in his sleep, his brows furrowing deeper as a wet spot grew on the fabric that covered his thigh.

Abruptly, she drew her hand back, realizing what had been the cause of his previous tension. She felt heat rising in her cheeks, blushing lightly at the affect she had on him. She hadn't expected his body to be so sensitive, the mere touch of her hand eliciting an orgasm from the sleeping male. She didn't know how to react, how to even respond in these sort of circumstances. Her eyes drifted between the door and the boy in front of her, contemplating whether she should escape while she still could. This situation was getting way out of hand.

As if ironically on cue, he shifted once more in his sleep, his hands reaching up slowly to stretch over his head. His eyes opened warily, his hand rubbing one of them groggily as he awoke from his nap. He sat up and took in his surroundings, his eyes scanning over the room and finally landing on the woman in front of him. She stared at him ruefully from where she sat, her cheeks still dusted with a light shade of pink.

"What's the matter, Matsumoto?" He asked with a yawn, taking note of her bizarre expression.

She swallowed, trying to find the words to explain the situation. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to tell him at all. "Uh..taicho..." She started, her eyes shifting to the large wet spot on his leg. He followed her gaze, his eyes stopping on the wet stain and staring blankly at it.

He didn't speak, his head lowered as he regarded the moistened area. He calmly reached for the pillow beside him, placing it on the area to cover it and Rangiku sighed inwardly. _It was way too late to cover things now._

His head remained low, not revealing his face to his pitying vice-captain. The room was silent for a moment and Rangiku stared at him expectantly, curious to see his reaction. He finally lifted his head to meet her gaze, staring into her eyes as though searching for any sign that may have showed exactly what she knew about his recent dream. His mental questions were answered with her embarrassed and pitiful expression, her rosy cheeks only adding to his terror. He darted his gaze from her. "Please tell me I didn't say anything." He said pleadingly.

She lowered her head, embarrassingly. "You said my name...twice."

His teal eyes widened for a moment, his face flushing to a deep shade of red. He cleared his throat in discomfort. "Uh, I… Matsumoto…I..-"

"It's fine, Taicho." She intercepted, feeling sorry for her captain's ostensible discomfort. Seeing him so flustered was strange enough, she didn't need him to try and explain any of it.

He inwardly breathed a sigh of relief, content with the fact that she wasn't making things any more awkward than they already were, or even worse, wanting to talk about it with him.

Rangiku stood up in front of him, dusting off her clothing as she stared absently, her mind deep in thought.

It was probably best to ignore the whole situation, to pretend as though it had never happened in the first place. But she found herself curious about one particular thing, a question that seemed to linger in her mind.

She broke the brief silence in the room. "Uh…taicho?"

Toshiro looked up towards his fukutaicho, the teal orbs reflecting his current qualms. "Yes, Matsumoto?"

"You…you don't have those sort of feelings for me right?"

Toshiro was silent, staring up into the eyes of his fukutataicho with an incredulous expression. He tried to find his voice, his mouth gaping slightly as if attempting speak but unable to.

A brief silence fell over the room and she gave up on waiting for him to answer. "It's alright, taicho. You don't have to say anymore."

Toshiro was about to breathe a sigh of relief, but the air stopped short in his throat as Rangiku leaned down towards him, suddenly invading his personal space as she levelled them eye to eye. He felt himself going red at the proximity and he couldn't pull himself to move away, his body going tense in trepidation.

And then she brought her face to his own, their lips brushing lightly in a subtle and gentle kiss.

She pulled away to look down at him, watching as his face contorted into various expressions of confusion and disarray. She couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her lips. It was just too out of the ordinary, to ever see her captain in such fluster and embarrassment. If it was actually true that he had feelings for her, then maybe, just maybe, she could use it to her advantage. After all, now she could use her flirtatious charm to get her out of those bothersome workloads.

Before he could even respond to what had happened, much less to the plethora of questions currently racing through his mind, Rangiku had already flash stepped to the doorway.

She stood by the door with her hand on the knob, turning her head to give him a seductive grin over her shoulder. "I'll be taking the evening off. Sweet dreams, taicho!" She sang before quickly shutting the door behind her.

And Toshiro, suddenly regaining his composure as her scheme came to fruition, said the only thing he could at a time like this.

"MATSUMOTO!"

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW._**


End file.
